


The BoonDock Saints

by orphan_account



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Murphy/OC, Sister-fic, Sisterfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Name is Judith MacManus and I’m the adopted sister of the MacManus brothers the Saints of Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The BoonDock Saints

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first work on this site so bare with me okay?  
> I just (Yes i know i'm really Late with it so kill me why don't cha!) Watched BoonDock Saints and this came to me so yes enjoy do whatever you guys do~

I and My brothers were knelling down in the pews at the church the three of us had out our crosses as we said our prayer. After we were done we got up Murphy grabbed a hold of my hand and we followed Connor to the front of the church and there we knelled down and prayed again my long black hair falling in front of my face I brushed it away as I stood up and followed what my brothers were doing kissing Jesus and turned following them to the door we stopped at it we three looked behind us as we tucked in our crosses in our shirts Murphy placed on his glasses and we walked out the door. Once outside Connor slipped on his glasses and him and Murphy each pulled out a cig I just watched them since the only thing they let me do was drink “I do believe the pastor got the point” Connor said Irish accent thick “Aye~” Murphy said I just giggled Murphy grabbed my hand as we walked away down the street  
My Name is Judith MacManus and I’m the adopted sister of the MacManus brothers the Saints of Boston.  
We three worked at a meat packaging company. “Hey Connor!” one of the workers called my brother so Murphy my other brother could smack him with a steak I sat and watched waiting to see what’ll happen He came in and everyone looked at him not saying anything “what?” He asked than that’s when Murphy laid it on him smacking him clean in the face “Ouch!” I mocked as he went down everyone was laughing at the scene before them Murphy raised his arms above as if to say “Ha!” but Connor tackled him slamming him down on a table next to a bowl of Chicken legs which Connor grabbed to smack him with. Connor smack Murphy a couple times with it than pulled away yelling “Who’s the master!” I shook my head and continued my work while Connor and Murphy smack each other with meat.  
The big boss came and with him was a big burly woman he stopped next to my brothers I kept working but watch what was going on over there “Your be training her” the boss said “Aye~” Connor said looking the woman over. My brother was teaching the new girl the ropes when she yelled out “Wait… Rule of thumb?” me and Murphy looked over wondering what was going on. Then the lady went on ranting “In the late 1800’s, it was legal for men to beat their wives just as long as they used a stick no wider than their thumb-“as she said this she was glaring at Connor like he did something to her he shown her is thumb “Couldn’t do much with this, it should have been no wider than the wrist” Connor said holding on the his wrist looking at the burly woman “I knew you two pricks would give me something!” she said pointing a finger at my brothers I moved to the front right beside Murphy, He gave me a side glance before talking to the woman “Come on its St. Patty’s day it’s all in good fun” Murphy said trying to fix the mood “Aw! Fuck you!” the woman said shoving Murphy a little I gritted my teeth and move more up standing in front of Murphy so she wouldn’t touch him again but she turned to Connor “And fuck you too!” she said “We’re sorry alright?... so just calm-“ The woman kick Connor in the balls Oh no she just didn’t kick my brother I squared up as she turned than I punched the shit out of her “Fucking prick” I said my English accent strong as I spit down on her knocked out body  
We went home after that Connor limped more than walked though. We walked in our home at the door we hanged up our crosses me and Murphy shared a hook so he took mine off of me and hanged it up and we continued in the house Murphy closed the door. Connor started undressing he was shirtless by the time I got out of my jean shorts I laid in the bed I shared with Murphy I was just in my tank top and panties Murphy looked at me hungrily I arched like a cat and watched Murphy as he licked his lips but turned and sat at the end of the bed and took off his shoes. I know what you must be thinking he’s your brother it’s a sin actually it not I’m not blood so we can be together it’s not a sin if I’m not really his sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and such~


End file.
